My Lovely Sasuke
by broke lukas
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan kelewat manis. inilah kisahnya, silahkan baca! SasufemNaru. Typo's bertebaran dan sebagainya. by: B "Broke" (Bukan Lukas)


**Desclaimer** : Massashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance

 **Ranting** : T (Teen)

 **Pairing** : SasufemNaru

 **Warning** : Genderbender, sedikit pemaksaan, ide pasaran. OOC akut. terakhir.. lebay.

 **Summary** : _Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemuda cantik, nan berkelakuan manis. Banyak yang menjadi penggemarnya, baik wanita maupun lelaki. Bahkan banyak juga para lelaki menyimpang yang menjadikannya incaran. Tapi ada saat dimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha menjadi pria gentle yang perkasa, tentunya jika hanya bersama sang kekasih, Naruto Uzumaki._

 **by : B "Broke" (Bukan Lukas)**

My lovely Sasuke

Hari minggu adalah hari di mana segala aktifitas menyenangkan sedang berlangsung, tentu saja bagi para remaja dan seusianya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih halus, bertubuh atletis nan langsing terlihat duduk di bangku taman. Mata hitamnya asik mengamati sekeliling, sesekali bibir cerry tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada orang- orang yang melewati dan menyapanya.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk di bangku itu, terkadang beberapa pemuda menggodanya bahkan berusaha mendekatinya. Sasuke, pemuda cantik itu tentu saja hanya diam menanggapi, membuat pemuda- pemuda yang menggodanya semakin gencar.

"Hei, ayolah cantik. Hadap sini dong." Ucapan dengan nada main- main itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan jari yang 'menoel' dagu Sasuke cepat, membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Hahaha, lihat wajah marahmu itu. terlihat menggemaskan." Goda pemuda lain yang mengerubungi Sasuke.

Ia masih diam, wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Tak menanggapi apapun yang pemuda- pemuda ababil itu lakukan. Fikirannya melalang buana pada sesosok keren yang ia tunggu dari tadi, bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan hukuman manis bagi kekasihnya, karena telah membuatnya lama menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok remaja dengan jaket berwarna biru muda dan celana lefis pendek berlari sambil melambaikan tangan padanya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Ah, maaf tuan- tuan. Sepertinya kekasihku sudah datang. Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung menjauhi kumpulan pemuda- pemuda itu untuk mendekati remaja yang ia sangat kenal.

"Sasuke, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aniki menyuruhku membereskan gudang dulu." Kata remaja bersurai pirang panjang di kucir tinggi itu sambil menormalkan nafas. Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya.

"Keringatmu banyak, Naru.." Sasuke pun meraih sapu tangan dari dalam saku jaketnya kemudian dengan penuh perasaan ia mengelap dahi Naruto.

"A,ah.. bi, biar aku saja, Suke." Gugup Naruto seraya mengambil alih sapu tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah saat menyadari perlakuan manis sang kekasih.

"Wah, wajahmu merah. Manisnya.." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto bertambah salah tingkah.

Naruto Uzumaki, remaja tomboy yang sedikit memiliki hobi berkelahi dan membuat onar. Menjadi kekasih Sasuke sudah lebih dari dua tahun, tepatnya saat pertama kali masuk SMA dengan Sasuke sabagai senior tingkat tiganya.

"Naru, kau ingin makan dulu atau langsung ke bioskop?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah berjalan beriringan.

"Ermm, Suke sendiri ingin ke mana?"

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, Naru." Gemas Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi tembem sang kekasih.

Bagi mata umum, mereka terlihat kontras. Di mana si pirang lebih terlihat macho walau lebih pendek dari Sasuke, sedang si raven begitu manis dengan senyum yang terus merekah di wajah mulusnya. Tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, Naruto lebih manis dengan ke dua pipi berhias tanda lahir bagai kemis kucing, apa lagi saat wajah tan itu bersemu merah. Tentunya membuat Sasuke mati- matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Eh ya, Suke. Aku membawa kue coklat, ku pikir bisa untuk ngemil di bioskop nanti." Naruto merogoh tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekal berbentuk kepala panda berwarna coklat dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Sasuke.

"Wah, sepetinya enak. Kamu yang buat ya? Boleh aku cicipi?" Sasuke pun mengambil sepotong cookies rasa coklat itu dan menggigit ujungnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sedikit was-was, Sasuke tersenyum. "Lumayan kok, baru pertama kali buatkan." Tebaknya, sukses membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke selalu tahu apapun tentangku ya.."

"Tentu saja, kamu kan calon istriku, Naru."

BLUSH!

.. .. .. .. .. my lovely Sasuke

..

Hari berganti malam, taman kota terlihat lebih indah dengan kerlap- kerlip lampu dari kios dan stand- stand penjual makanan serta lampu hias. Sepasang kekasih yang nampak kontras itu duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku taman, menikmati udara malam yang berhembus sejuk.

"Hehehe.." tawa kecil dari remaja bersurai pirang terdengar, memecahkan kesunyian malam. Sasuke menolehkan paras eloknya kepada pasangannya, dan tertegun mendapati kekasihnya tertawa renyah dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi mulut, khas remaja wanita.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu senang, Naruto?" tanyanya ramah, ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang jarang terlihat itu. **menggemaskan,** pikirnya.

"Ah, tidak ada Sasuke. Hanya teringat masalalu."

"Masalalu?" Sasekue menautkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti, tetapi sedikit penasaran. Masalalu yang manakah yang kekasihnya maksud. Seketika wajah cantik tanpa cacatnya nampak berbinar penuh rasa penasaran. "Masalalu yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Bukankah waktu itu festival budaya?"

"Benar. Kita bertemu saat kamu dan teman- temanmu berkunjung ke stand cumi bakarku kan?"

"Ya, dan aku berfikir Sasuke terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berenda waktu itu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu, ia pun lantas menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sang kekasih, menyisipkan poni pirang kekasihnya ke belakang telinga.

"Terimakasih. Tapi bagiku Naruto lebih cantik dari siapapun." Ungkapnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Jadi Naruto. Bisakah kamu menceritakannya dari sudut pandangmu?" Pinta Sasuke, masih setia bermain dengan rambut halus si pirang.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendapati kekasihnya yang kaget. "Ta.. tapi.. akukan malu Sasuke." Lirih Naruto seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, dia terlihat mencuri- curi padang kea rah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tertawa renyah.

"Wahh.. wajahmu memerah lagi, Naruto. Bolehkan aku menciummu?"

"Apa? Sasu.."

CUP, belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup pipinya. Membuat Naruto reflek menutupi wajahnya yang bertambah merah.

"Hahaha, lihat! Reaksimu bahkan sama seperti pertama kali aku menciummu." Seru Sasuke semangat. Naruto hanya mampu membuang muka sambil mendengus berpura- pura marah.

..

 ** _Flashback_**

Konoha High School, sekolah SMA terkenal favorit nomer satu saat ini tengah mengadakan festival Budaya untuk menarik minat para calon peserta didik baru. Semua orang nampak antusias untuk menhadirinya, entah itu anak- anak, remaja hingga orang dewasa. Banyak pula jajaran stand- stand makanan, kerajinan dan hal lainnya untuk bisa dinikmati.

Naruto bersama genknya pun tak urung mendatangi festival megah itu. tantunya dengan penampilan paling keren serta macho ia telah siap memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa seorang pemuda berkucir tinggi sambil menguap.

"Yo juga, Sihikamaru. Bagaimana penampilanku?" balasnya sambil bertanya, ia menyeringai kecil dan memutarkan tubuhnya agar temannya dapat menilai.

"Membuat wanita salah paham seperti biasa." Tanggap Shikamaru setengah mengantuk. Membuat Naruto mendengus pelan, kurang puas dengan jawaban temannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa tidak ada baju lain selain yang seperti itu. Aku merasa pakaian perempuan lebih pas dengan gendermu." Komentar Choiji, pemuda bertubuh besar yang memiliki hobi makan.

"Naruto memakai pakaian wanita? Jangan bergurau Choiji. Dunia akan kiamat kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia berdandan dengan jepit rambut strawberry saja sudah mirip banci." Tanggap Kiba membuat Naruto melotot marah.

"Setidaknya aku masihlah wanita asli dari pada para banci, Kiba." Seru Naruto tidak terima, walaupun dia berpenampilan laki- laki tetap saja dia tidak akan terima jika di olok- olok seperti itu.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, saat mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu mulai tercipta, dengan malas dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang yang mulai ramai.

"Sudahlah teman- teman. Kita masuk saja, katanya mau bersenang- senang."

"Yosh! Tentu saja!" Sahut ketiga kawannya kompak. Dan dengan itu, keempat remaja lulusan SMP itu pun memasuki gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

… … … My lovely Sasuke

Mata biru jernih itu memandang sekeliling, nampak berbinar mencari hal yang palin menarik untuk ia kunjungi. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sosok gadis bersurai raven yang panjang tegerai dengan pakaian gaun berenda merahmuda, kulit putih mulusnya terlihat serasi dengan pakaiannya. Dia sibuk menarik pelanggan untuk membeli makanan yang dijual di standnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Hei, kakak itu cantik sekali ya?" Seru Kiba semangat, ia menyenggol bahu Naruto beniat memberitahu.

"Merepotkan.." tanggap Shikamaru malas, ia menatap gadis yang menjadi objek umum itu sejenak kemudian mendengus.

"Ke sana yuk, aku ingin mencicipi cumi- cumi bakarnya." Ajak Choiji.

Lantas mereka berempat pun berjalan kea rah stand cumi bakar tempat gadis cantik yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mata biru Naruto masih asik mengamati gadis itu, sampai mata kelam sang gadis balik menatapnya, membuat Naruto membeku seketika. Apalagi dengan senyuman manis yang seolah gadis itu tunjukkan padanya, membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Hayoo.. mikir macem- macemkan? Aku tahu kakak cewek itu cantik Naruto, tapi ingat kalau gendermupun sama. Aku nggak mau punya temen yang lesbian tahu." Celetuk Kiba saat menyadari kegiatan Naruto.

"Apaan sih, Kiba. Aku seratus persen normal kok." Balas Naruto sebal. Naruto melirik lagi ke arah kakak cantik itu.

Dan matanya sedikit melotot begitu pemandangan paling ia benci terlihat.

"Eh, kakak itu di ganggu tuh." Kata Choiji, membuat ke tiga temannya berhenti berjalan.

"Preman pasar. Kok nggak ada temannya yang nolong ya?" sahut Kiba.

"Mereka juga takut, Puppy."

"Ish! Aku bukan anjing, Rusa!"

Naruto diam, tangannya terkepal. Hatinya bergemuruh karena marah. Ia tidak terima kaumnya dilecehkan seperti itu di depan umum. Dengan gigi bergemeletuk ia berlari ke arah para preman yang menggoda dan memojokkan si gadis, membuat ke tiga temannya melotot horror. "Naruto!" Teriak mereka berusaha menghentikannya.

Tetapi terlambat, Naruto sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantamkannya tepat pada pria yang menarik tangan lansing si gadis, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Heh, Otak Udang! Apa kalian tidak tahu malu?! Menggoda wanita di tempat umum! Kalau mau bermesraan sana cari PSK!" Bentak Naruto marah, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya heran. Ia berdiri di hapadan si gadis, berniat melindungi dari preman- preman dihadapannya.

"Cih, ternyata hanya bocah." Ucap pria yang tadi terkena pukulan Naruto, ia akan mendekati Naruto tetapi tertahan tangan kawannya. "Apa? kalian mau membiarkannya mengganggu kesenangan kita?" Ujarnya sedikit emosi.

"Tidak. Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi dulu. Ini tempat umum, jangan buat keributan dengan kita terlihat seperti penjahat." Bisik kawannya, membuat pria itu mendengus jengkel.

"Heh, dengar bocah! Urusan kita belum selesai. Awas kau!" ancamnya kemudian berlalu bersama kawan- kawannya.

Naruto masih memasang muka sangar hingga komplotan itu tak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian kiba, Shikamaru dan Choiji menghampirinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Gila kamu, Naruto! Bisa gawat kalau kamu di hajar rame- rame tahu!" dongkol Kiba seraya memukul kepala Naruto keras.

"Ittei, Kiba. Kamu pikir itu tidak sakit.." sebalnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Kiba.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Naruto tidak apa- apakan." Lerai Shikamaru, ia memang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, mengingat ia hanyalah seorang gadis. Tetapi untunglah, keadaan yang ramai membuat para pria itu memilih pergi daripada menanggapi.

"Sebaiknya Naruto tetap waspada, pria- pria tadi bukan preman biasa. mereka sering berbuat kekerasan." Tegur Choiji sambil melirik orang- orang di dalam stand yang mulai bernafas lega.

"Ah, maaf.." dan suara ramah itu terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto. Merasa ada seseorang yang terlupakan ke empat sekawan itu menoleh menghadap seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku." Ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepala sopan. Naruto tersenyum, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak masalah kok, Nee-san."

"Jadi.. bisakah kita beli makanan sekarang? Aku lapar." Celetuk Choiji, yang disambut dengusan bosan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka bertiga pun lantas memasuki stand itu. meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berhadapan dengan gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari mereka.

"Tapi nee-san tidak apa- apakan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, gadis cantik itu tersenyum kembali. "Iya, aku baik- baik saja. Sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.."

Gadis bersurai raven itu mendekat, kemudian dengan cepat mengecup pipi tan Naruto yang membeku. ".. ini saja ya." Lanjutnya setelah beberapa detik melepaskan ciumannya. Reflek dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Naruto menutup separuh wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Aahh.. memerah ya? Cantiknya…" Puji gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Kiba yang baru saja selesai bertransaksi terbengong melihat interaksi keduannya.

.. .. .. my lovely Sasuke

..

Malam semakin larut, Naruto berjalan santai di trotoar pinggir jalan. Dia baru saja berpisah dengan teman- temannya, dan kini menuju ke arah rumahnya, yang memanglah lebih jauh jaraknya dibanding dengan temannya. Karena lelah berkeliling dia pun lantas memilih jalan pintas agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

Dia berbelok ke arah gang yang memang jarang di lewati orang, satu- satunya jalan tercepat menuju rumahnya. Tidak menyadari sesosok gelap mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia terus berjalan, bersiul sesekali untuk menghilangkan sepi. Tetapi tak sampai setengah jalan gang, ia melihat sekumpulan pria yang familiar, dahinya menyernyit saat seorang pria berdiri sambil melihatnya menyeringai.

"Oh, oh.. lihat siapakah yang datang, guys! Sepertinya ini memang suatu kebetulan ya?" suara bernada ejekan itu melantun dari dua belah bibir hitam sang pria yang mengapit sepuntung rokok. Pria- pria lainpun kini ikut berdiri dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan kebetulan, bos. Tapi sepertinya kau berjodoh.. hehehe."

"Kau benar, Ibiki. Jadi bagaimana cara kita menyambutnya.."

Naruto mendengus, ia kurang suka situasi seperti ini, apalagi lawan di depannya tidak seperti lawan bertengkarnya setiap di sekolah. Aduh, ayolah aku hanya bocah tamat SMP yang ingin segera tidur, pikirnya sebal.

"Maaf om- om yang kurang pekerjaan. Bagaimana kalau acara penyambutanya dilanjutkan besok saja, malam ini saya ingin cepat tidur." Remeh Naruto, membuat wajah para preman itu mengeras.

"Cih, 'ingin cepat tidur', bocah?. Akanku buat kau tidur dan tak pernah bangun lagi! Seraaangg!" Teriak si pria pertama, atau sang bos memerintah anak buahnya.

Secara serentak para preman berjumlah tujuh orang itu berlari dan melingkari Naruto, membuatnya terpaksa memasang kuda- kuda juga. Satu tendangan dilayangkan si pria botak ke arah perut Naruto yang langsung ditahan dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian di susul pukulan pria lain dari arah belakang, Naruto menghindar dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, ditariknya tangan kekar itu kemudian digigitnya keras.

"Aaarrgggghhh!" teriak pria itu seraya mendorong kepala Naruto agar melepasnya, merasa kalau lawannya lengah, preman lain memukul ulu hati Naruto, membuat tubuh itu sedikit tersentak dan oleng. Serangan terus para preman itu layangkan secara bergantian, Narutopun hanya mampu menghindar dan sesekali membalas pukulan serta tendangan.

Karena kemampuan yang kurang serta lawan yang tak seimbang, Naruto kalah telak. Dia terjatuh di atas tanah dengan para preman itu terus memukuli dan menendangi setiap bagian tubuhnya yang meringkuk. Tapi tak lama, bos mereka maju, member isyarat agar berhenti, dan langsung dituruti anak- anak buahnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Naruto terengah, dan meringis saat rambut pirang pendeknya ditarik hingga kepalanya mendongak, menatap wajah bos preman yang banyak anting.

"Uh, uh.. lihatlah bayi malang ini. Bagaimana ke adaanmu, Nak? Sakit?" tanyanya mengejek. Naruto geram, lantas diapun meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya hingga mengenai paras sangar sang preman, membuat bos preman itu menyeringai licik.

"Wow, ku acungi jempol keberanianmu itu, bocah. Tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang mudah memaafkan. Lagipula.." kalimat sang bos terhenti, mata ungunya menatap bagian ke arah baju Naruto yang sedikit tersingkap, dan dia mulai menyeringai. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa nikmat tubuhmu itu, bocah." Lanjutnya. Membuat ke tujuh anak buahnya menyernyit dahi.

"Pain, jangan katakan kau telah menyimpang?" Sindir si rambut pirang panjang jengah.

"Tentu tidak, Dei. Aku bahkan sangat normal. Kekeke." Kekeh sang bos bernama pein itu, dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik Naruto, membuatnya terlentang di atas tanah dan segera menduduki perutnya.

"A,apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto marah, dia menahan tangan Pain yang ingin membuka pakaiannya paksa.

"Pain, kau tidak berniat melakukan sakuhara pada bocah laki- laki itukan?" tanya salah seorang preman.

"Laki- laki? Heh!" Pain mendengus. "Kalian akan bergairah setelah aku menelanjanginya. Sebaiknya persiakan diri kalian untuk bergilir."

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku, Dasar mesum!" dengan perasaan marah yang meluap, Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Pain. Tapi langsung ditangkap dan dikunci pergerakan tangannya oleh bos preman itu.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman."

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya histeris, dia berontak, menendang- nendangkan kakinya ke segala arah. Membuat pain kerepotan/

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja, hah!" bentak pain marah, yang lansung di tanggapi ke tujuh anak buangnya dengan membantu menjegal tubuh Naruto.

"Kheh, lihat wajah sok mu itu, bocah. Membuat kami semua terkecoh." Sindir Pain, dengan perlahan tangan dinginnya menyusup ke dalam kaos Naruto, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

"TIDAAAAKKK! TOLOOONNGG!" Jerit Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, hingga..

DUAAGG! Sebuah tendangan melesat mengenai Ibiki yang memegang tangan Naruto, membuatnya terjengkang ke belekang. Kegiatang pun terhenti, dan tujuh pasang mata berbeda iris itu menatap sesosok jangkung yang amat cantik berdiri di samping mereka.

"Wah, sepertinya aku menggangu." Ujar sosok itu santai seraya tersenyum manis. "Maaf tuan- tuan, bagaimana kalau acaranya dilanjutkan denganku saja?" tawarnya, membuat Pain geram luar biasa. ia beranjak dari tubuh Naruto dan mendekati si raven.

"Cih, seorang jalang eh?" sindirnya, ia hampir mendekat. Tapi sebuah pukulan telak menghantam rahangnya keras.

"Ksatria lebih tepatnya." Jawab sosok itu, tetap tenang. Para anak buah yang tadi menjegal Naruto berdiri, merasa marah karena bosnya terkena pukulan.

"Sialan! Siapa kau, Hah! Berani sekali memukul bos kami!" marahnya yang lansung berusaha memukul sosok itu. perkelahianpun tak terhindarkan, membuat Naruto yang sudah bebas sepenuhnya membuka matanya. Dan melihat hampir seluruh preman tergeletak lemas di tanah dengan berbagai luka.

Ia menyernyit saat para preman itu segera berlari keluar gang, meninggalkan sesosok bersurai raven melawan grafitasi yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Ah, te, terimakasih.." Lirih Naruto seraya mendudukkan diri dan merapikan penampilannya. Sosok yang menurutnya begitu lansing itu berbalik, mempelihatkan paras ayu yang begitu familiar di matanya.

"Kamu baik- baik saja?" tanya sosok tiu, yang ikut berjongkok di hadapan Naruto.

"Errmm, apa kita pernah bertemu?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berbalik tanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Pasalnya paras ayu sosok yang ia yakin seorang pria itu persis dengan kakak perempuan yang ia tolong tadi siang.

"Aku 'nee-san' yang kamu tolong siang tadi." Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

.. .. .. my lovely Sasuke

..

Mata biru jernih itu sesekali melirik sosok di sampingnya. Sosok yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu masih dengan santai berjalan di sampingnya. Dia ingin sekali berbincang dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu, tapi canggung mengingat kelakuannya tadi siang yang benar- benar menganggap pemuda di sebelahnya seoang gadis.

"Di mana rumahmu?" pertanyaan dari pemuda itu membuatnya tersentak, di tatapnya mata kelam pemuda raven yang juga balas menatapnya.

"I, itu.. rumah berpagar hijau toska." Jawabnya terbata, melirik bangunan rumah minimalis bercat cream. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan terlihat canggung begitu. Aku jadi tidak enak. Namaku Sasuke."

"Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nama yang unik, orang tuamu penyuka ramen ya?"

"Bagaimana Sasuke-san tahu?"

"Menebak saja kok, soalnya nama Naruto mengingatkanku pada naruto ramen yang pernah aku makan."

"Oh, begitu. Errmm, Sasuke- san." Panggil Naruto pelan, membuat Sasuke menyernyitkan dahi. "Ya?" tanggapnya.

"Kenapa saat festival tadi, Sasuke- san berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Oh, sudah biasa kok, katanya aku cocok ber crossdress. Persis perempuan katanya."

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke- san tidak melawan saat preman itu mengganggu?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, melihat kea rah Sasuke yang juga ikut berhenti penuh rasa penasaran. Sasuke itu pemuda kuat, buktinya tadi dia menolongnya, tapi kenapa saat diganggu Sasuke tidak mau melawan.

"Hmm, kenapa ya?" pikir Sasuke, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil. "Bagiku hanya di pegang tangan atau di peluk sudah biasa kok, tapi kalau sudah keterlaluan, baru bertindak. Lagi pula sebelum sempat aku memukulnya, kamu sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya."

"Su, sudah biasa?" Wajah Naruto memerah, membayangkan seorang Sasuke yang dipeluk sesamanya.

Pluk, dan tepukan pelan pun mendarat di kepalanya. "Jangan mikir aneh, Naruto. Yang memelukku nyaris semuanya wanita kok. Kalau cowok, hanya kakak laki- lakiku saja." Ucap Sasuke meluruskan, membuat Naruto memasang cengirannya menahan malu.

"Nah, cepat masuk rumah. Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu larut ya?"

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke- san!" seru Naruto, ia segera berlari menuju pagar rumahnya dan membukanya. Di pandangnya wajah cantik pemuda yang melaimbaikan tangan sebelum membalas senyumnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali meneruskan perjalannannya.

 ** _Flashback end_**

..

Sasuke menggemnggam tangan kecil gadis pirang di sampingnya dengan erat, hangatnya telapak tangan kecil gadis itu mampu membuat Sasuke enggan melepasnya barang sejenak, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka baru saja dari taman, dan jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dia tidak ingin gadisnya itu pulang terlalu larut, tidak baik untuknya. Lagi pula jam Sembilan malam adalah waktu tidur anak sekolah.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto di tengah kesunyian malam, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, memangdang wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyukaiku padahal kita saat itu baru bertemu beberapa kali. Dan saat kelas satu itu.."

"Kamu ingin dengar ceritaku, Naruto?" potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita perasaanku saat awal melihatmu mendaftar dan menjadi murid baru di sekolahku."

"Memangnya apa yang Sasuke rasakan?"

"Tentu saja senang. Karena aku akan selalu bisa menemui penolongku."

"Eh? Aku bukan penolongmu, Sasuke. Kamu yang menolongku."

"Kamu penolongku, Naru. Berkat kamu, aku jadi yakin kalau aku ini 100% normal. Berkat aku jatuh cinta padamu waktu itu, 'penggemar maniakku' sedikit 'menjauh'. Dan itu keberuntungan tersendiri untukku."

"Jadi maksud, Sasuke. Aku ini benda keberuntungan, begitu?" Sungut Naruto tidak terima. Sasuke tertawa pelan kemudian mengusap rambut pirang lurus Naruto sayang. "Kamu Dewi keberuntunganku, Naruto." Katanya kemudian.

"Sasuke, perasaanku saja atau Sasuke malam ini terlihat tampan?" Tanya Naruto tiba- tiba, mebuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa hanya malam ini, Naru? Masudku, apa aku tampannya hanya pada malam ini saja? Setiap harinya bagaimana?"

"Sasuke cantik, kok." Sahut Naruto dengan tenang. Ia memandang mata kelam Sasuke lekat. Mendengar jawaban sang kekasih, Sasuke menghela nafas. Sudahlah, setidaknya ada saat di mana kekasihnya melihat ketampanannyakan? Dengan gerakan cepat, di bopongnya tubuh kekasihnya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang hampir tertunda.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku." Ujar Naruto sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya karena kaget.

"Tidak, Naru sayang. Malam ini kamu yang jadi putrinya." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Kamu marah, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Iya, kamu marah.."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Marah!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak!"

"Iya, I_"

"Diam sayang, atau kamu malam ini tidur di apartemenku!"

"…"

Dan malam pun kian larut, mengantarkan dua insan itu menuju kediaman masing- masing, dengan gadis pirang itu terus berada dalam gendongan bagai pengantin sang pria sampai benar- benar sampai di depan rumah minimalis bercat cream milik si uzumaki. Bagaimanapun penampilan mereka, seperti apapun pandangan orang terhadap mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah peduli. Karena baginya Sasuke itu prianya, pria gentle dan perkasa yang menyelamatkannya dari para preman, dan bagi Sasuke sendiri, Naruto adalah gadisnya, gadis tahan banting yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingnya, istrinya, dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Bukankah mereka cukup romantic?

End

.

.

Review?


End file.
